Priscilla Potts (Sly Guy NEXT)
Priscilla Potts '''(previous nickname '''Princess Bad Piranha Plant) is an main protagonist character of The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc and an former antagonist in Sly Guy NEXT. Background RealGameTime was killed in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World of Light trailer in the 11.1.18 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Nintendo Direct. Priscilla replaced RealGameTime shortly afterwards when hired by Fandom scientists. Priscilla found a tape in Fandom Labs. and transported to Know Your Meme using a Wiki Warp Station. Priscilla met Lickerwick and took her to his toy store. Priscilla used the toy store's staff room to play the tape where RealGameTime used one of Professor Magnesium's inventions to warp himself into the aforementioned trailer where RealGameTime was killed by Galeem, the main villain in the trailer. Priscilla lets the Villager clone into the toy shop, who attacks her. She defeats the clone, and gets the Isabelle Spirit, which she sends to #cancelsmashultimate. Lickerwick and Priscilla use a sleigh to travel to #cancelsmashultimate HQ, bringing Flex Seal prouducts and Sprits. Vergeben Deluxe uses his leaking powers to teleport there, instead. Waddle Dee gets a Spirit Vacuum, and activates it to bring back as many Spirits as possible, while Priscilla sends some of her Piranha Plant minions to find more Spirits. Priscilla explains her past to Waddle Dee and Vergeben Deluxe. Everyone arrives at Nintendo HQ. Vergebenette pretends to start the ritual, before revealing that he was using them to create his own world. Priscilla and Waddle Dee trap him in Petey Piranha, and release the characters that were turned into keys. Vergeben convinces Priscilla and Waddle Dee to release him, in which he would give Super Crowns in return. Waddle Dee takes a few and stores them in his sack. To make a long story short, everyone came back to life and the plan worked. In the Piranha Plant Revolution, Priscilla roped multiple other female characters to participate in her revolution against Bowser. She instead manipulated them to take control of the Super Mario realm. Priscilla was defeated by the other female characters and fell into a lava pit. She died but was quickly resurrected by Vexx in order for her to join his desire to control the multiverse. Priscilla agreed and is currently a pawn in Vexx's plan. In Vexxtronian, Priscilla learned how to get rid of her corruption and saved GameTime from being killed by his friends. Afterwards, she became a farmer and doesn't want to be known by her previous actions. Appearances * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse (Ending) ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian * The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc * Sly Guy NEXT: It’s Frickin’ Mobile As a guest character Personality/Traits * Priscilla is a very dishonest and egoistic character. * Seeming friendly at first, Priscilla likes to manipulate other users for her schemes. * Priscilla has an obsessive interest in her ideas of revolution. * After the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "Vexxtronian", she is much nicer and friendly person who likes to help the environment and cares for her friends. Powers/Abilities * Summon piranha plants at will. * Transform into a giant piranha plant. * Auto-jumping when falling in a pit. Physical Appearance Priscilla wears a Super Crown and has yellow hair typed in two buns. Her hair style, face, and body resembles that of Princess Peach. Priscilla wears small Piranha Plant earrings and a green dress which its bottom half resembles the head of a Piranha Plant. The center of Priscilla's dress has a Piranha Plant head design. Priscilla wears long white gloves and dark green high heels. At the end of "Vexxtronian", her appearance changes drastically as her hair is short and cut off. She wears a farmer hat and a collar shirt. She also wears overalls, boots, and gloves. She has a wheat strand in her mouth and has a much more rounder and typical face similar to regular Sly Guy characters. Merits * Saved Wikia from Galeem. Criminal Record (Non-canon) * Assault: Princess Bad Piranha Plant fought her female gang in "The Piranha Plant Revolution" and Khromus and Cavefang in "Vexxtronian". She fought Khromus, Hitstrike, and Cavefang in "Vexxtronian". * Attempted Murder: Princess Bad Piranha Plant tried to kill Abby, Violet, Blizzy, Raven, Shannon, Kosmetta, Queen Boo, and Empress Chain Chomp in "The Piranha Plant Revolution". She tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, she was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Breaking and Entering: Princess Bad Piranha Plant broke into Bowser's castle multiple times and Nintendo HQ in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc, "The Piranha Plant Revolution" and "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Escaping from Jail: Princess Bad Piranha Plant sneaked out of jail after Galeem disintegrated all of Wikia in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc. * Sedition: Princess Bad Piranha Plant held a rebellion against Bowser in “The Piranha Plant Revolution”. * Slavery: Princess Bad Piranha Plant mind controlled Bowser and a bunch of piranha plants into joining her rebellion and attempting to kill citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom in "The Piranha Plant Revolution". * Theft: Princess Bad Piranha Plant stole her Super Crown from Bowser in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc and Kamek's wand in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". However, she was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Treason: Princess Bad Piranha Plant went against Bowser and her kingdom in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc and "The Piranha Plant Revolution". Relationships RealGameTime Priscilla seems to have a little respect for GameTime, due to her serving as a replacement for him but still hates him, unknowingly, for kidnapping her against her will for scientific tests to end Vexx's reign. In "Vexxtronian", she finds out about her kidnapping and respects GameTime again. She sees him as a friend. Abby Priscilla hates Abby the most due to her serious and no-nonsense personality. She is only used by her to serve as a pawn for her revolution plan. In "Vexxtronian", she respects Abby again and sees her as a friend. Violet Like Abby, Priscilla shows a extreme dislike for Violet and only uses her as a pawn for her revolution plan. In "Vexxtronian", she respects Violet again and sees her as a friend. Vexx Under Vexx's control after the events of the Piranha Plant Revolution, Priscilla now follows Vexx in his conquest for multiverse domination with his other minions. In "Vexxtronian", she finds out about Vexx's evil plan and tries to stop him before his plans come in fruition. Trivia * Priscilla Potts is the only original Sly Guy character to be based around a third-party property, Super Mario. * Priscilla Potts is the third confirmed LGBT character in a project related to The Sly Guy. * Priscilla Potts appears in the game, Sly Guy NEXT: It’s Frickin’ Mobile, in her farmer outfit. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc Category:RealGameTime Category:The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:LGBT Characters